FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to novel compounds which have retinoid-like biological activity. More specifically, the present invention relates to but-3-en-1-ynyl compounds which are substituted in the 1-position by an aromatic or heteroaromatic acid or ester, and on the 4-position by an alkyl-substituted 1,2-epoxycyclohexanyl moiety. The aromatic acid function may also be converted to an alcohol, aldehyde or ketone, or derivatives thereof, or may be reduced to --CH.sub.3.